


Two Is Better Than One

by dahmers_apt213



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Neil is a dork, Neil is curious, Oral Sex, Porn with minimal Plot, blood mention, for a change, neil's fingers in andrew's mouth, no beta we die like men, split tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: It’s been two and a half weeks since Andrew made an impulsive decision to split his tongue.He came home one day and his mouth was all swollen, refusing to tell anyone anything, until Neil stole a kiss from him and tasted blood.“Oh my god, what the fuck did you do?!” He had shrieked, more concerned about the amount of blood still in Andrew’s mouth, than the fact that his tongue was now in two.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962592
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> i’m making my own kinktober rules  
> 

It’s been almost two weeks since Andrew made an impulsive decision to split his tongue. 

He came home one day and his mouth was all swollen, refusing to tell anyone anything, until Neil stole a kiss from him and tasted blood. 

“Oh my god, what the fuck did you do?!” He had shrieked, more concerned about the _amount_ of blood still in Andrew’s mouth, than the fact that his tongue was now in two. 

Andrew brushed it off, said it barely hurt, said healing would be quick. 

When Neil had asked why he did it Andrew just replied with a smirk and, “I dunno, seemed like a cool idea.” 

A week into healing and Andrew had still been talking with a lisp, trying to get used to the change in the shape of his tongue. Neil had made him soup and jello and made sure Andrew was cleaning it every day.

* * *

Now here he was, practicing moving each side of his tongue independently, sitting cross legged in front of Neil on their bed, his mouth open so Neil can watch. 

“Does it hurt still?” Neil asks, leaning closer to Andrew. 

“No,” Andrew replies, watching Neil’s face as he watches him. 

“Can I touch it?” Neil asks, looking up at Andrew’s eyes. They’ve been so gentle with kissing lately, since it’s been healing, and Neil didn’t want to do anything to hurt Andrew or mess up the healing. He refused to even kiss Andrew for a whole week, stating that he didn’t want to taste blood when he kissed him. Andrew thought that was fair. They kiss now but Neil won’t let them do it for very long so Andrew’s tongue won’t get tired since he’s still healing. And absolutely NO using his tongue for _other things_ , until he's fully healed. (Or at least mostly healed) 

Plus, it still feels weird to Neil when it seems like there’s two tongues in Andrew’s mouth; he’s getting used to it, but it’s still a little freaky sometimes. 

“Sure,” Andrew replies, sticking his tongue out for Neil. 

Neil reaches out with wonder in his eyes, running his finger along the inner seam, where the stitches were, a faint scar already formed along the seam. Andrew wiggles both sides of his tongue curling them up to wrap around Neil’s finger. 

“Woah,” Neil breathes out, trying not to think about all the dirty things he’s thinking about right now. 

Andrew closes his lips around Neil’s finger, sucking, and letting his tongue curl. Blush creeps across Neil’s cheeks and his eyes flick to Andrew’s, a smile teasing on his mouth. He takes his finger back from Andrew, shifting on the bed so his legs are on either side of Andrew, “You did that on purpose.” He says, looking back down to Andrew’s mouth. 

Andrew wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Maybe.” But his eyes are dark and Neil knows Andrew too well. 

Neil just stares at Andrew for a minute, they’re only a few inches apart, Neil would just have to lean forward to press his lips to Andrew’s. But Neil doesn’t get that far because Andrew does it first. He presses forward, leaning up on his knees and pushing Neil backwards. Neil goes gladly, wrapping one leg around Andrew’s body when his head hits the mattress. 

Andrew pulls away, “I think you like it.” He says before moving lower to lick at Neil’s neck.

“I never said I didn’t.” Neil responds, a hand already in Andrew’s hair. “And you haven’t used it for very many things, anyway.” He says, smirking even though Andrew can’t see him with his face buried in Neil’s collar bone. “So I won’t know if I like it, until we try it.” Neil can feel Andrew smile against his skin.

“Oh? And what should we try?” Andrew asks playfully, sliding Neil’s collarbone between both sides of his tongue. 

Neil tries not to giggle, and Andrew pushes Neil’s shirt up to his chest, delicate fingers sliding over each of his scars.

Andrew moves lower, licking over one of Neil’s nipples, running his tongue around the nub, both sides at once. Neil shivers in Andrew’s grasp, and Andrew spreads his tongue again, licking up Neil’s body in two wet stripes. He moves back up to Neil’s face, kissing him slowly, a hand resting at the base of his throat. 

Neil squirms under Andrew, one leg hooked around him, bucking his hips, asking for more friction for his half-hard cock.

Andrew pulls away, leaning to one side of Neil and running his hand down the front of his body, stopping at the edge of his pants, his fingers curling into the waistband just slightly. “Where do you want to try my tongue, Neil?” Andrew purrs, licking at Neil’s ear. 

Neil whimpers, grasping at Andrew’s shoulder, “Anywhere, Andrew,” He whines, squirming in Andrew’s grasp again. Andrew flicks the button of his jeans open, sliding a hand down the front of Neil’s boxers. 

“You want to feel my tongue on your cock, Neil?” Andrew asks, licking at Neil’s jaw, and slowly palming at him in his boxers. 

Neil moans softly, turning his head to hide his face in Andrew’s hair. “Yes, Andrew,” He breathes, “Want to feel you,” he mumbles, and Andrew smirks against his skin again. 

He removes his hand from Neil’s cock, pushing off of him and sitting back on his heels, between Neil’s thighs. He spreads big hands across Neil’s chest, feeling the raised bits of each of the scars, before pausing at his waist, his thumbs pressing at Neil’s hip bones. 

“I can’t suck your dick through your pants, can I?” Andrew says, and Neil immediately lifts his hips up, to allow Andrew to pull his pants off. 

Andrew hooks his fingers in the waistband of Neil’s pants and boxers, tugging them down, to release his already hard cock. Neil moves a leg around to one side of Andrew so he can kick his pants off the rest of the way, before settling his thighs around Andrew again. 

“That’s better,” Andrew says, looking down at Neil. His hands move down Neil’s thighs, tracing the scars with careful attention. He moves lower down the bed, laying onto his stomach, and hooking an arm under Neil’s thigh. 

Neil watches Andrew’s every move; watching as he opens his mouth, breathing hot breath onto Neil’s sensitive skin; watching Andrew’s tongue flick in his mouth, both halves curling around each other. Neil tangles a hand in Andrew’s hair and Andrew grabs the base of Neil’s cock, licking up the bottom of it and sucking the tip into his mouth. 

Neil shudders at the foreign feeling of two halves of Andrew’s tongue on his dick. But it’s _good_ . Both sides of his tongue wrap around the sensitive tip of Neil’s cock, licking up the sides of him. Neil can’t help but let out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering closed. Andrew bobs his mouth on Neil’s cock, expertly moving his tongue around him, every lick _doubled_. 

“Fuck,” Neil sighs, his fingers tightening in Andrew’s hair.

Andrew looks up at Neil, his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. He pulls off of him, jerking him with a hand and flicking his tongues over the tip.

“Do you like it, Neil?” Andrew asks, immediately sucking him back into his mouth and making Neil arch off the bed. 

“Yes, Andrew,” Neil breathes, fingers curling in Andrew’s hair, “Yes,” 

Andrew sinks farther down Neil’s cock, taking him completely into his mouth, pausing only when the tip nudges the back of his throat. 

Neil’s legs curl over Andrew’s shoulders, and a firm press on Neil’s hip keeps him from bucking up into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew pulls back, dragging his tongue along both sides of Neil’s cock as he pulls off of him. Neil’s eyes flutter closed and Andrew strokes him, spreading spit and precum, before taking him back into his mouth. Andrew hums around Neil, sending a shiver up Neil’s body and drawing a whine out of him. Neil tugs on Andrew’s hair, and Andrew slides his tongues along both sides of Neil’s cock again, pulling back again and tonguing at the tip, determined to draw every delicious sound that he can from Neil. Andrew jerks Neil into his mouth, swirling his tongues as he does it. A low moan and a whine is all the warning Andrew gets before Neil spills into his mouth, hot cum falling onto Andrew’s tongue. 

“Fuck, Andrew,” Neil pants out, his fingers in Andrew’s hair finally relaxing. Andrew pulls off of him, swallowing and crawling over Neil to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Ew,” Neil wipes the spit off of his cheek and onto Andrew’s shirt. 

Andrew wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and flops down next to Neil, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Told you you’d like it.” 

Neil rolls onto his side, “Again, I never said I didn’t like it.” He drapes an arm across Andrew’s stomach, “Your turn?” He slides a hand to the waistband of Andrew’s jeans. 

“No,” Andrew rolls towards Neil, “Later.” Neil starts to pull his hand away but Andrew stops him, pulling him in for another kiss. “Put some pants on.” He says, pulling back and nudging Neil’s face away with three fingers on his forehead. 

Neil groans, rolling to the edge of the bed and fishing around on the floor for his boxers. With a triumphant wave of the fabric, Neil rolls back onto his back, tugging his underwear back on. Andrew slides a hand around Neil’s waist, pulling him against him. Neil curls a hand into Andrew’s hair, tangling his legs with Andrew’s. 

“Can I see it again?” Neil asks, pulling backwards a bit and looking down at Andrew’s mouth.

Andrew can barely keep the smile off of his face when he sticks his tongue out again and Neil places a kiss to each side. He’s beaming like the idiot he is, and Andrew just tugs him closer and kisses the stupid smile off of his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated💘  
> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
